


Invasion

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [509]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014), Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Gen, crossover because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: drdone askedAlien Invasion AU w/ Thunderbirds(and then the next message said:  …But then also, like. Alien Invasion AU with the Librarians. And I said BOTH)





	Invasion

“We’re International Rescue.  Who are you, and where the hell did you come from?”

All three of the trio who had appeared from nowhere to light up Scott’s life-signs detector smiled at him like liars.  “We’re the Librarians,” the nearest one said.

Scott was too tired - that was the only reason he could think of that the words, as nonsensical as they were, made an odd kind of sense.  “The…what?”

In his ear, his comm clicked.  “Did he say Librarian?”

Scott took half a step back, never taking his eyes off the trio as he tapped open his line.  The three seemed more interested in some weird device that looked like a cross between a battery pack and a child’s toy.  “Yeah, you know them?”

John’s voice was taut.  “In a way,” he said cryptically.  “But if they’re there, that means this day just got a whole lot weirder.”

Scott tipped his head back to look at the source of the shadows above him.  “You mean weirder than a few alien motherships hovering over lower Daegu?”

They were very big, very looming, and very, very alien.  Scott was full up on weird.  In his ear, John’s voice was dry.  “Unfortunately.  Is there a girl there, looks kinda like Penny, if Pen dressed herself blindfolded in an op shop?”

“Uh huh,” Scott said, eying up the likely candidate.

“Put me on. Cassandra, it’s John,” he said, and Scott filed away the girl’s delighted smile of recognition at the voice and face he was projecting into the air between them.  “Talk to me.”

Scott listened and tried to keep up; his math was good, but this was something else.  Then there was a glowing door and the  _inside_ of the alien mothership, and then his day, as promised, got a  _hell_ of a lot more weirder.


End file.
